The primary objective of this study is to document the long-term safety outcomes in somatotropin-deficient adults who are given somatropin replacement therapy as compared to similar patients who elect not to be treated with somatropin replecement therapy. The secondary goals of the study are to establish specific algorithms for safe and effective somatropin dosage in adults and to evaluate the effect of somatropin replacement therapy in conjunction with other hormonal therapies.